Enosis Station
Enosisis Station is a colossal immobile construct located in the system of Enosis in Pillar. It is considered neutral ground by the majority of the Pillar races as it serves as an important nexus of travel via the various astrological phenomenon that permit interstellar travel. History Enosis was constructed during the final days of the Peace, originally just a collective of ships and small mining stations huddled around the famous dreadnought of the legendary Sohal, which was built upon and expanded. The dreadnought, which had been sent to the system to ensure the Peace was carried out eventually became a meeting point for various alien races across the galaxy, Enosis being stop into Pillar and often their last stop before heading home. The station that exists today was built upon the hull of the dreadnought, expanding outward to accommodate the new roles it was picking up for itself. Specifications Design The original dreadnought from which the station was constructed around can no longer be seen from the outside, though once inside the inner hull a distinctive shape common to many a young child across Pillar can be made out. That vessel was distinctly unsuited for the duties it found itself performing, the ship had next to no space available for carrying dignitaries nor holding meetings, its design emphasising the military mind of the Ulossi that built it. Why should a machine of war be prepared to host for peace? The dreadnought's body can be seen running between the connections between the two major parts of Enosis, the station's two major sections mirroring each other in size and shape, each being over three kilometers long and two wide, with the connecting dreadnought section being just under a kilometer. The station now a thousand years on is a completely different animal. Its interior is filled with open halls and small parks where diplomats from across the galaxy have met to debate countless issues befalling the races of known space. Where before the merchants and hawkers had to scramble to get any space to sell their wares, often forced to live in the walls of the old dreadnought itself, now there are any number of markets on at any time of the day, with different races of all kinds gathering to trade and barter in an open forum. What used to be a vessel able to hold a few hundred has become a hulk capable of comfortably housing millions of different races, providing environments to fit even the most fragile of peoples. Habitats In both of the stations major sections there exists thousands of habitat areas, most of which are set aside for sentient beings to dwell, either temporarily or in some cases permanently. A small percentage of it is set aside for animals and flora to develop, some species present in the station's zoos are the last of their kind. Commercial Enterprises Hundreds of thousands of private companies from across the galaxy have a presence in Enosis, one could spend any number of lifetimes browsing the markets and trading hubs of the station and still be surprised every time by what one could find. "Slings" The "Slings" are the informal name given to the splayed out appendages extending out from Enosis station that are capable of aiding vessels in hurling them across the system to the various phenomenon able to further the journeys of travellers going to other sections of the galaxy.